Mending Broken Fences
by closetgaydar
Summary: Brittany comes back for Quinn and Pucks wedding after 4 years of being away. Will Santana and Brittany mend broken fences?
1. Chapter 1

Brittany was racing down the highway, her beat up car that her mother had bought was still working, even after four years of being away from Lima. She wouldn't trade it in for the world, it was like her, child. Her child that was really old, could use a cleaning and you know was never fed. Brittany laughed as she turned her radio down, she was still 45 minutes away from Lima, but she was still nervous.

She hadn't been back in years, mainly because of school, she had a few tutors and she had finally gotten the GPA her parents would be proud of, but mostly because she had no reason to go back. A chill went down her back, she still remembered the conversation Santana and her had on the eve of her departure. 'Not a conversation,' Brittany muttered to no one in particular. It was suppose to be a beginning, but it turned into an ending. At the time Brittany wasn't aware of it, and it had started off as a civil conversation. Not a day went by that Brittany hadn't thought of the fight, not a day went past that Brittany hadn't wanted to pick the phone up and tell Santana that she was going to come home.

She wasn't quite sure why she hadn't. She wasn't happy at school, she was happy in Lima. Her mother said maybe she was to proud, but that wasn't it, but maybe her mother was talking about Santana. She never asked about Santana, because frankly, it hurt. So Brittany went through her four years of college, listening to her parents talk about McKinley High, everyday life in Lima and asking her what she actually wanted to do after College.

She wasn't going to come back, she was sure of it when she left the Lopez's almost four years ago, Santana had said it was done, and Brittany believed her, she didn't want to come back. She knew what heartbreak felt like, and at that moment she was living it. Brittany was only going to go away for a year, but she had found a program that she really wanted to go for, it was four years.

Four years at a University half the way across the country. That didn't bode well with Santana Lopez when Brittany had told her. Brittany pleaded with her, told her she wasn't leaving Santana but that it was for the better and that in four years when she came back, they could start a life together. Plus there would always be Christmas and the Summer, but there wouldn't be. Brittany and Santana were over even before they had begun. Brittany left crying, Santana stayed crying.

2 years ago, Brittany had thought about coming to Lima for the Summer to mend and to get Santana back. The plan fell through when her mother brought up that she had seen Santana around with another girl. Brittany was to heartbroken and canceled her trip.

She couldn't cancel this trip though, Quinn was tying the knot. She had called 3 weeks earlier to tell her she couldn't really make it because of school and Quinn called her back telling her she better get her ass down here or else. Surprisingly, Quinn had turned into Santana over the past few years. Brittany smiled as she passed a sign that read, 'WELCOME TO LIMA, OHIO.'

Brittany didn't really want Quinn to come down and kick her ass, and no doubt she'd bring Puck with her, and Brittany didn't really want that. She couldn't believe they were actually getting married, she was equally jealous and happy for them. She was even happy to be home, she had missed Lima, she however wasn't going to be staying at her parents house. She was shacking up at the Lima Motel. She snickered at the thought of her shacking up with herself.

She checked into her room, sat down looking at the wall, contemplated on calling Santana, dialed, hung up and continued to look at the wall. Brittany sighed, picked up her room keys and walked over to Breadstix. It was a good 10 minute walk, but if it was still the same, it was well worth the walk. She entered the parking lot, salivating the moment she would have a little piece of home back inside her stomach when she heard, 'OH MY GOD BRITTANY YOU CAME!'

Brittany turned around and saw Quinn running over and embraced her, Puck following slowly behind. 'I mean, I knew you were going to come because you know, I was going to kick your ass,' she said laughing hysterically. Puck had finally caught up to them and smiled at Brittany. 'Don't mind Q, Britt, she's knocked up again I mean when I said I was goo-' before letting him finish a hand from Quinn punched him in the stomach. 'YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO TELL PEOPLE. THEY'LL THINK WE'RE WHITE TRASH.' Brittany nodded, feeling awkward.

'Well - I was just going to get something to eat, it was nice to catch up but I mean-' Quinn touched her arm slightly. 'you should join us for dinner Britt. It'll be like old times-'

'Babe. Not a good idea.' Puck said interrupting her again. 'And why not Noah?' Quinn said looking at him, Puck glanced back and Brittany could have sworn he looked slight frightened. 'Well you know', he said bowing his head slight.

Quinn looked at Brittany. 'Oh.' Quinn looked down. 'Oh who the hell cares. It's been four fucking years Noah. I mean she hasn't shut up about it for the past four months, it's because she's such a fucking bitch sometimes, she can't admit that she was wrong..' Brittany stopped listening after a while, they were clearly talking about Santana, and she couldn't really deal with it.

They entered Breadstix and the first thing she noticed was that the place hadn't changed at all, she waited with Quinn and Puck at the front, they were still bickering. Brittany smiled, and she knew they loved each other, so she was happy, even if it looked like Quinn was about to kill him.

It was at that moment that she noticed her. Santana Lopez. She hadn't changed at all, and when they're eyes met she could have sworn she saw a smile creep on Santana's face. A breath of fresh air found Brittany and her heart fluttered, she was still very much in love with Santana, it was clear now, but instead of heartbroken she felt responsible. She shouldn't have left, she knew what she had wanted, she had left it four years ago. She felt the tears swarming in her eyes, and as she put a finger up to wipe it away she turned to Quinn. 'Actually, i'm really not up to it, i'm exhausted it was a hell of a long drive Quinn.'

Quinn looked at her. 'Don't worry,' Brittany said. 'I'll swing by your house tomorrow and we'll spend the whole day together.' Brittany headed for the door and left.

Quinn and Puck looked at each other. They started slowly walking towards the table that Santana was sitting at. 'You know. I'm really tired of their shit.' Puck looked at her. 'They bitched and moaned to me for four years about how the other one left and then they bitch and moan about how much they missed each other. Now you know what we'll hear at dinner time? How Brittany could have simply came over and said hi to her. So that they could work out their differences. But you know what? They won't. Want to know why? Because they love torturing me. All through High School it was always, 'Quinn I'm not gay,' or 'Quinn she won't admit her feelings''

Puck laughed.

'You think i'm joking but i'm not. Then tomorrow Brittany will ask what was said at dinner and then i'll be in the middle JUST LIKE HIGH SCHOOL.' Puck smirked. 'N'ah. I think Santana will talk about her shitty job, I mean she talks about Brittany all the time, she looks like she's in a work mood talk.' Quinn stopped and looked at him

'Why are you always smirking? Do you find it funny that I will have to be in the middle for the next few days between my two friends. Do you find it funny that I am once again knocked up with your child.'

Puck laughed nervously. 'Um..no babe. I just find it funny that...well that - um.' They had finally reached Santana. 'Hey San. I was just talking to Quinn about you.' Santana shot a glance at Puck and shook her head glancing over at Quinn.

'Brittany's look good.' Quinn nodded pushing her chair in a little bit. 'Yeah, she's staying over at the Motel, I mean if someone say wanted to apologize, or you know..'

'Well you know what? She could have easily came over here and said hi. I mean, we haven't spoken in four years, and then she just goes out. You know maybe I will pop over and give her a piece of my mind.'

Quinn looked over at Puck sharply and glared and gently hit her head on the table. Santana alarmed glanced over at Puck mouthing, 'Is she alright.' Puck smiling. 'I think it's just been a long day and she's tired.' Placing his hand on her back and rubbing softly.

A muffled sound came, 'Get Your Hands Off Me.'

Puck laughed nervously.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn needed to get them back together. She didn't know how, but as she was trying to get to sleep that night, staring at the ceiling, she knew she had to. They were her friends, her fellow cheerios and frankly, a big pain in her ass. The whole dinner last night was meant for one thing, to discuss the wedding and to make sure everything was still on schedule. Quinn knew the minute she sat down, that they weren't even going to talk about the wedding. If Santana wasn't bitching about how it wasn't her fault, that it was Brittany's for moving across the country, she was questioning Quinn if Brittany was seeing anyone.

The dinner that was only suppose to be a matter of 45 minutes to an hour stretched to almost 3 hours, Quinn loved Santana dearly, but after four years of Santana bitching and crying, Quinn frankly couldn't take it any longer. She told Santana to go over to Brittany's motel room and sort it out. By the time Quinn and Puck got home and sat down to finish the seating arrangements a phone call came with a half drunk, hysterical Santana Lopez. Quinn settled her down, and told her to come over tomorrow for a girl day.

The next morning she got up early and made herself a cup of coffee and kissed Puck goodbye before he headed off to work. It was going to be a long day, and she wanted to make sure that she was wide awake. A knock came to the door at around 9AM, she had fully expected Brittany to show up first, just like in high school but it was Santana, in her signature leather jacket and a short blue dress, with sunglasses on.

'Tough night last night San?' Quinn said poking at her. Santana looked at her. 'Look about last night - I only called because I wasn't doing anything, and I had no one else to call, and I was drunk. You just happened to be the first one to answer.' Quinn nodded handing her a cup of coffee.

'Did you go by the Motel last night?'

Santana shook her head, drinking from the warm cup. 'No need to. I realize now that maybe we aren't meant to be, I mean we haven't even really seen each other or talked in four years. People move on. I'll see her at the wedding and it'll be nice and awkward.'

Quinn laughed nervously. 'Right. At the wedding.' A knock on the door suddenly interrupted her from actually telling her the truth. 'Oh, I wonder who that could be.'

'Q, Who else did you invite?' Quinn looked at her slowly walking towards the kitchen to make herself to the front door.

Quinn opened up the door and smiled. 'Brittany!' Brittany laughed and hugged Quinn. 'You are oddly excitable lately.' Quinn nodded. 'Just glad to be back with my girls.' Quinn looked at Brittany as she held her hand. 'Wait. No. I thought it was just going-' Quinn shook her head. 'No, you girls need to be friends again and, whatever you did in HS. Except not in this house.'

Brittany saw Santana, she was beautiful, even with the sunglasses shielding her eyes. The pain was still there and Brittany felt it in her heart.

'Hey Britt.' A raspy voice came from Santana, Brittany couldn't tell if she was sad or hungover.

'Hey San. It's - it's been a long time.' Brittany knew how long it had been and now more than ever she wanted to hug her and kiss her and be together again.

'Well...this isn't awkward at all. So i'm going to shoot upstairs and change into something, presentable and then we'll head out girls. THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN!' Brittany and Santana nodded and watched Quinn head upstairs.

There was about a 5 minute silence period. Then Santana looked over at Brittany, 'So your Mom told me you did great in school I always knew you would.'

Brittany smiled, she felt really guilty at the same time, Santana had talked to her mother, and Brittany never ever asked about Santana. Another silence swept the room, Brittany wasn't sure what to say, and Santana wasn't sure what to begin with. Quinn was taking quite a long time, and Brittany looked down and smiled, she remembered the three of them in high school. Whenever this happened and Santana and Britt were waiting for Quinn they'd just make out, memories like that kept Brittany going in school.

'So what's the deal with this baby? Who knows and who doesn't?' Brittany said breaking the ice, once again. Santana then reached for her glasses and took them off, getting off the chair she was sitting in and sitting next to Brittany. 'No one. Well besides us, and Puck. She wants to keep it on the down low. But god you know it's gonna be brought up at the rehearsal dinner.'

Brittany laughed. Her smile met Santana's and they both laughed hysterically. 'Well that's our Quinn.'

Santana went quiet and smiled. 'Which reminds me, i'm setting up the seating for the dinner, and your mother didn't tell me who you were bringing..' Santana said trailing on, looking at the ground slightly.

'No one.' Brittany said looking around Quinn's little house. Santana sharply looked up, 'Oh, well your mother said you were seeing someone in California, so I just assumed..'

Brittany and Santana's eyes met. 'Really? Oh, she must have meant Richard. I wasn't really dating him, he got me out of a lot of tickets and he took me to a couple restaurants - but he's no Santana Lopez.'

A laugh came out of Santana. 'Very true. There is only one of me.' Santana nodded, she suddenly felt Brittany's hand touch hers, a jolt.

Another silence hit the two, they both wondered if Quinn was actually taking this long to get changed, or she was actually taking this long so that they could make up. Quinn always had a way to get them back on talking terms when they fought in HS, she would either talk to Brittany or Santana and get them to realize their problem wasn't as huge as they were making it. Brittany smiled at this, if it wasn't for Quinn, they would have stopped talking in Freshman year.

"I was going to come over and apologize last night." Brittany looked up at Santana. "Why didn't you?"

Santana stopped and laughed. "I thought getting drunk off of Vodka and Rum was a better way to deal with my," she paused, "feelings. I drunk called Quinn, which you could only imagine she wasn't to pleased about." Brittany nodded.

Santana looked down sadly to her hands. "I remember when it was you I use to drunk dial." Brittany nodded. She equally missed and didn't miss the calls, she had always had this sense of accomplishment when she was able to get through to Santana in High School, she missed being with Santana, but she also missed the closeness she felt with her even when they weren't together, they were best friends and nothing would ever change that.

They both went in for the hug at the same time, it felt like everything was forgiven, and maybe deep down they had both finally forgiven each other for what had happened four years ago. There was still regret written on Santana and Brittany's faces after the hug however, regret that they had lost 4 years and how easy the apology actually was.

They hadn't grown apart, they both knew that they were still the same girls that they were in High School, but there had been four years, four years that had been taken from them because Santana didn't want Brittany to leave and Brittany had wanted Santana to fight for her to stay. The hug however was a start, a start of maybe going back to who they really were, Brittany hadn't expressed why she had wanted Santana to fight for her, but even Brittany knew it would come up in the next couple days as they would be spending more and more time together.

Santana broke the silence. "Remember when we were here the last time?" Brittany smirked, and nodded in agreement. "I do, Quinn and her mom had invited us over," Santana nodded, remembering the good time they had had just spending time with Quinn and Mrs. Fabray. "Then we sneaked off and had a massive makeout session in Quinn's room."

Santana laughed. "Oh remember we found all of those borderline lesbian emails from Rachel?" Brittany laughed so hard that she had to hold her sides. "Oh my god, best night ever."

"Those were not borderline lesbian emails." Quinn was looking at them with her hands on her hips and her purse on her shoulder. "I was just giving her some advice."

Santana and Brittany looked at each other and continued laughing.

"Oh come on you guys, I was just giving a friendly hand."

The laughing continued as they both started to compose themselves and reached for their purses, getting up from the couch.

Santana touched Quinn's shoulder. "Q. Britts and I are gay, and let me tell you, we had sexting messages on our cell's tamer than those letters."


End file.
